Text me when it's over (Fr)
by Elie Bluebell
Summary: Traduction – Après la Chute, Sherlock commence à écrire des SMS à John. Bien sûr, il ne les envoie jamais… Jusqu'au moment où il le fait par accident. Fic post-Reichenbach sans angst.


**Traduction** : Text Me When It's Over

 **Auteur** : immaculately-flawed

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne nous appartient, Sherlock est la propriété de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss. De plus, l'histoire originale est de **immaculately-flawed** (merci à elle de nous avoir donné l'autorisation de la traduire et la poster).

 **Note de l'auteur** : Je ne prévoyais pas de poster cet OS mais j'ai changé d'avis, ou plutôt Rheadyn m'a fait changer d'avis, donc ceci est pour tous ceux qui (comme moi) ont eu leur dose d'angst. La semaine dernière j'ai regardé plein d'images et lu plein de mini-fics sur Reichenbach qui m'ont donné envie de me rouler en boule et mourir et finalement j'ai eu mon compte. Alors voici ma propre mini-fic post Reichenbach Fall SANS angst. Donc voilà, prenez ça, stupides mortels qui écrivez des fics déchirantes.

 **Note des traductrices** : Et nous revoici pour une nouvelle co-traduction avec **Adalas**. Il y a eu comme un coup de cœur de notre part sur cette fic qui nous a fait sourire. Aussi, nous avons voulu la partager avec vous. Nous espérons donc qu'elle vous plaira et que vous passerez un bon moment de lecture ! :D

* * *

Il avait gardé son téléphone. Tout d'abord, il s'était moqué de Mycroft lorsqu'il le lui avait rapporté, après l'avoir fait réparer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit comme neuf. Mais il l'avait conservé. Il se disait que c'était une question pratique, parce que sortir pour acheter un nouveau téléphone poserait trop de problèmes. Ce n'était absolument pas parce qu'il avait le faible espoir (ou la peur) que John puisse lui envoyer un message.

Il ne lui en envoya pas.

Évidemment. C'était une pensée stupide et indigne d'un esprit aussi brillant que le sien. Pourquoi John lui enverrait-il un SMS ? Ce serait illogique en tous points de vue. Après tout, personne n'envoie de message à un homme mort.

Mais Sherlock commença à rédiger ses propres SMS à John. Il ne les envoyait jamais (évidemment), car la traque des hommes de Moriarty n'était pas terminée, mais il les écrivait et les gardait un moment avant de les supprimer. C'était stupide et sentimental et Sherlock ne pouvait absolument pas s'en empêcher.

 **Mycroft est insupportable. Je peux t'emprunter ton arme ? –SH (supprimé)**

 **Il faut que tu saches que l'expérience dans le garde-manger était très importante. Maintenant, je vais devoir la recommencer. –SH (supprimé)**

 **Il triche avec son régime. Sa secrétaire a un reçu de la chocolaterie alors qu'elle ne mange clairement pas là-bas… ou peut-être même nulle part ailleurs. –SH (supprimé)**

 **Comment est-ce qu'on recoud une blessure de couteau dans son dos ? –SH (supprimé)**

 **Peu importe, j'ai trouvé. –SH (supprimé)**

 **Pourquoi ne pas avoir jeté les orteils ? Ils ne sont plus utilisables. –SH (supprimé)**

 **J'ai besoin d'une cigarette. Où les as-tu cachées ? –SH (supprimé)**

La traque perdait en vitesse, car il ne restait plus que quelques hommes de Moriarty, lorsqu'il commença à espionner John. Bien sûr, Mycroft lui fournissait des rapports détaillés, mais il voulait le voir de ses propres yeux. Il se déguisa donc et attendit devant Baker Street jusqu'à ce qu'un visage familier et fatigué sorte et se dirige vers Tesco.

Sherlock n'était jamais allé au Tesco auparavant, étant donné que c'était toujours John qui faisait les courses, mais il découvrit que c'était fascinant. Quoique pas aussi fascinant que de regarder John faire les courses. Il acheta du lait écrémé (pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Ils avaient toujours bu du lait demi-écrémé.), une douzaine d'œufs (il ne pourrait pas en manger autant avant leur date d'expiration), et une miche de pain. Il dévalisa le rayon des confitures, et Sherlock fut témoin de la confrontation entre John et sa vieille ennemie – la caisse électronique.

Après cela, espionner John devint un passe-temps quotidien. Il le suivait quand il allait à la clinique, quand il voyait Lestrade au pub du coin, puis ensuite durant ses rencards, lorsqu'il recommença à avoir des rendez-vous, tout cela en se gardant de lui envoyer les SMS qu'il rédigeait.

 **Le réceptionniste a une liaison avec ta collègue. –SH (supprimé)**

 **Il sait que c'est un meurtre, mais il ne peut pas le prouver et il en perd le sommeil. –SH (supprimé)**

 **Elle est en train de dîner avec toi pour se venger de son petit ami qui l'a trompé. –SH (supprimé)**

 **Ne lui parle pas de sa vie de famille. Ça ne se passe pas bien. –SH (supprimé)**

 **Tu as oublié d'acheter du lait. –SH (supprimé)**

 **Elle a cinq chats et ils la détestent tous. –SH (supprimé)**

 **Tu ne vas jamais à un second rencard. Pourquoi ? –SH (supprimé)**

Il était assis dans un café en face du restaurant où John avait un nouveau rendez-vous. Sherlock ne l'aimait pas. Il n'avait aimé aucune des précédentes conquêtes de John, mais il y avait eu des raisons à cela. Malgré la distance, cette femme lui semblait bien ; elle n'avait pas de problèmes mentaux ou de mauvaises manières. Mais il ne l'aimait pas. Il devait y avoir une raison. Elle avait des cheveux noirs bouclés, des lèvres pleines, la peau assez pâle… pas le genre de John habituellement. Elle se tenait penchée en avant, ce qui indiquait son intérêt, riait de temps en temps, mais pas suffisamment pour que ça semble forcé, et son pied touchait à peine celui de John.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils.

 **Elle est trop grosse. Ne sors pas avec elle,** écrivit-il. Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, ni même logique, mais il était de mauvaise humeur et voulait s'en prendre à quelqu'un. Tout à son écriture endiablée, Sherlock appuya accidentellement sur "envoyer".

Quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la peur le traversa alors qu'il regardait la petite barre d'envoi du message se remplir et disparaître. Puis il observa John. Le fixa du regard. Il aurait dû partir, jeter le téléphone, faire en sorte que Mycroft détruise le portable de John.

Il ne bougea pas.

John sourit et dit quelque chose à sa conquête tandis qu'il sortait son téléphone de sa poche. Une fois qu'il l'eut en main, il continua de parler et de rire. Il ne regardait pas l'écran du téléphone. Puis le serveur s'approcha d'eux et demanda quelque chose à la femme, et John baissa les yeux vers son portable. Même en étant de l'autre côté de la rue, Sherlock put voir la couleur quitter le visage de John.

Il partit. Rapidement, et sans regarder en arrière. Plus tard dans la nuit, il avait sept appels manqués et cinq nouveaux messages, tous venant de John.

 **Sherlock ? –JW**

 **Où es-tu ? –JW**

 **RÉPONDS-MOI. –JW**

 **Est-ce que tu es en vie ? –JW**

 **RÉPONDS-MOI, BORDEL ! –JW**

C'était une idée stupide que d'écrire ces messages. C'était au-delà de l'idiotie. Comment avait-il pu faire une telle erreur ? Un dysfonctionnement technologique, l'erreur humaine, il y avait tellement de choses qui étaient susceptibles de mal tourner. Qui _tournaient_ mal. Ça n'avait pas d'importance qu'il n'y ait plus d'assassin aux trousses de John durant ces derniers mois, il le mettait toujours en danger, il avait pris un risque Sherlock ne pouvait retenir le frisson et la joie tranquille qu'il ressentait en entendant John à nouveau.

Quelles que soient les circonstances, l'espoir (ou la peur) originel de Sherlock était désormais comblé. John commençait à lui envoyer des SMS régulièrement. Sherlock ne lui répondait jamais. Il avait une mission à accomplir, des gens à sauver de sa propre imprudence et il voulait en finir, éliminer la menace avant d'avoir fait tuer les seules personnes dans sa vie qui méritaient d'être sauvées. Alors non, il ne pouvait pas répondre à John, mais il lisait chaque message avec une douleur certaine.

Bien sûr, il y avait les messages furieux de John qui prenait Sherlock à partie pour lui avoir menti.

 **Sherlock, réponds-moi ! Tu me dois bien une putain d'explication. –JW**

 **D'abord, tu es mort, ensuite tu m'envoies un message et maintenant tu refuses de me répondre ? Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! –JW**

 **Sais-tu par quoi je suis passé ? –JW**

 **Tu es un connard. –JW**

Et puis il y avait les messages suppliants.

 **Sherlock, s'il te plaît, j'ai juste besoin de savoir que tu es vivant et que ce n'est pas un canular. –JW**

 **Juste un seul message. J'ai besoin de savoir. –JW**

 **Tu me manques. S'il te plaît. –JW**

Finalement, les SMS revinrent sur un terrain plus neutre, et il fallut un certain temps à Sherlock pour comprendre ce que John faisait. Il apparut qu'il essayait de l'amadouer ou de le provoquer pour qu'il réponde. C'était les messages que Sherlock préférait. Il en recevait au moins un tous les jours et ils étaient toujours différents, toujours intéressants et toujours John.

 **Lestrade veut mon aide pour une affaire. C'est un double homicide. –JW**

 **Les orteils sont en mauvais état. Je ne sais pas si ça fait partie de l'expérience ou si c'est naturel. Quelle que soit la monstruosité qu'il y avait dans le garde-manger, elle se portait bien, elle empuantissait tout l'appartement. –JW**

 **Mrs Hudson a trouvé un locataire pour l'appartement en sous-sol. Pendant combien de temps tu penses qu'il restera ? Je devrais peut-être lui dire pour les chaussures ? –JW**

 **Ça te dérange si je joue de ton violon ? –JW**

 **Est-ce que le vin dans le frigo est sans danger pour la consommation ? –JW**

 **Trop tard. Ne t'embêtes pas à m'envoyer un message s'il était empoisonné. –JW**

 **En fait si, envoie-moi un message. –JW**

 **À partir de combien litres y a-t-il trop de sang ? Ça ressemble à un abattoir mais il n'y a qu'un seul corps. –JW**

 **Dînons ensemble. –JW**

 **… Ça n'a jamais fonctionné pour Irène non plus. –JW**

Après sa bévue, Sherlock n'avait pas suivi John pendant deux semaines. Il gardait un œil sur lui par le biais du réseau des sbires de Mycroft, cependant il découvrit une chose étrange. John n'avait parlé à personne des messages de Sherlock. À personne. Pas même à Mrs Hudson. Il continuait sa vie et quand les gens lui posaient des questions sur ses humeurs changeantes ou faisaient des commentaires sur sa claudication qui s'atténuait, il répondait quelque chose de banal. Le mauvais temps ou la thérapie qui commençait à faire effet.

Sherlock reprit son espionnage et ses textos.

 **Il y a une souris morte sous ton lit. C'est une expérience ? –JW**

 **Bien sûr que non. Mes expériences sont toujours soigneusement conservées. –SH (supprimé)**

 **Le nouveau locataire est sympa. Je ne l'aime pas…. Bon Dieu, je deviens comme toi. –JW**

 **Ne te flatte pas, John. –SH (supprimé)**

 **Molly a un corps bizarre. –JW**

 **Je l'ai déjà vu. –SH (supprimé)**

 **Pas SON corps. Juste un corps. À la morgue. –JW**

 **Te connaissant, je n'ai pas supposé que tu sois en train de faire un commentaire aussi grossier.** **Ce** _ **situs inversus**_ **est très intéressant, mais elle ne me le laissera pas l'emporter. –SH (supprimé)**

 **Je vais jeter ton matériel de chimie si tu ne me réponds pas bientôt. –JW**

Une semaine plus tard il y eut un changement notable dans l'enchaînement des rencards de John. Il fallut deux rendez-vous pour que Sherlock remarque son manège : ses conquêtes étaient progressivement de plus en plus grosses. Sherlock en rit presque quand il s'en aperçut, mais cela devint plutôt absurde à mesure que le temps passait. C'était comme si John essayait de provoquer Sherlock, qu'il le poussait à faire une remarque sarcastique.

 **John, c'est ridicule. –SH (supprimé)**

 **Tu es censé être le plus gentil de nous deux. –SH (supprimé)**

 **Non, vraiment, tu devrait lui donner des conseils diététiques, pas l'emmener dans une confiserie. –SH (supprimé)**

La goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase vint le mardi. John quitta l'appartement, l'air anormalement sûr de lui, et se rendit au pub où il avait l'habitude de passer la soirée avec Lestrade. Les soirées au pub du mardi avec l'inspecteur de police étaient devenues une sorte de rituel pour John. Sherlock repéra un coin sombre et s'y installa pour observer et déduire leur conversation. Mais Lestrade n'arriva jamais. Au lieu de ça, Sherlock regarda avec indignation la tête graisseuse d'Anderson apparaître sur le pas de la porte et se frayer un chemin vers la table de John.

Anderson ? Il passait du temps avec Anderson ? Non, c'était inacceptable. Anderson adressa un sourire méprisant à John, SON John, tout en s'asseyant, et Sherlock perdit son sang froid.

 **Il existe de meilleurs moyens pour faire baisser ton QI, John. Traumatisme crânien, hémorragie cérébrale, lobotomie. –SH**

Il appuya sur "envoyer".

Le sourire sur le visage de John aurait pu éclipser le soleil.


End file.
